Ha'i'ole (Unbreakable) Retake
by Lt. Cmdr. Kono McGarrett
Summary: A retake on episode 1 season 2, for the Mckono fans a chapter story (short). What if Steve went to Kono's house instead of Max's after he escaped jail. I am going to add somethings and last chapter is McKono romance. Read and Review please.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hiya guys I am hoping for a beta and if you are a beta and reading this PLEASE HELP! Thanks. Also I know this is old but I just watched the episode and I was just thinking what would it be like if Steve went to Kono's house instead of Max's.  
This will be again, a two-shot and my next story will be a chapter.

Disclaimer: Not mine. But if it was I would put Kono as a more leading role than Danny.

He didn't know what to do. He just escaped jail, stabbed in the stomach, and is running and hiding from police. Never in a million years would he be thinking of going to jail; escaping and being a fugitive. But, while he was in jail there was one person he was thinking about; that one person was Kono Kalakaua. Ever since the first day they met on the beach he was falling for her and hard. He tried to ignore his feelings but he knew that he couldn't. So, when he was arrested and he saw Kono in that station his love for her was complete, and he secretly promised her he wouldn't give up without a fight.

Now he is in a HPD car holding his wound and driving to her house, when he got there she wasn't home.

So, he dragged himself to the bathroom and sunk down to the floor, tiredness and pain overcome him and he once again slipped into the darkness.

Kono was tired, physically and emotionally. Because physically she was just chasing a suspect and this one was pretty fast, but she (of course) was faster and got him. Emotionally, because the love of her life was in jail, just escaped, and is now on the run. Kono fell for him when they met on the beach. She too tired to ignore the feelings but they were to strong. When she saw he in that station, she knew her love for him was complete; she secretly promised that she wouldn't give up without a fight.

She was getting in her car to held home and nap, when Danny came and pulled her to the side." Hey babe are you okay. Do you need anything?" He said worried and concerned." No I am ok Danny just tired. Why do you ask?" She said with wonder." No reason just after the alert came on the smart table that said Steve escaped you seemed sort of off."He said with a smirk." Oh shut up Danny, I just want to go home and rest ok. I will see you later." She said with a dismissed hand getting into her car." We will clear his name ok don't worry babe." He said before smiling at her.

" I hope so Danny. I really hope so." She said with a sad smile." Oh, one more thing. If you see Steve at all please call us ok, just me and chin all right." Danny said making sure she knew what to do." Ok Danny I really doubt i'm gonna see him." She said with full doubt on her face." He's in love with you too." He said with a smirk before turning around and walking away." WHAT! DANNNY COME BACK HERE!" She yelled, shaking her head before driving off.

As she parked in her driveway, she instantly knew something was wrong. So she got out of her car slowly and with caution. Putting her hand on the gun she saw the blood on her steps, and the HPD car parked down the street, she wasn't worried anymore, because she thinks she knows who is in the house. When she got in her house she saw the blood leading to the bathroom. She gulped hard not wanting to move from this now comfortable spot in the living room. But, reluctantly she slowly moved toward the bathroom and once she saw who was in there she felt like she was about to cry or pass out, because she was right.

The person leaning half on the floor; half on the wall was Steve Mcgarrett.

Kono knew all about stab wounds from the Academy and that the stab wound he sustained was low and didn't hit an vital organs. But, by the way his skin was lighter from it's usual tan, she could tell he lost a lot of blood. So, she herself got out of shock from seeing him there and went by his side. Pulling his shirt off which was easy because it was a button-up. When she got the shirt off she immediately put pressure on it, earning a hiss from Steve.

She went up to get some wrapping guaze, adhesive tape and antibacterial cream to put on it. When she came back she immediately got back to work, putting a wash clothe under warm water, squeezing it out and putting cream on it. When she put it on the wound she earned a content barely there sigh from the man. As she finished putting the cream on, she actually saw the cut clearer now and it was small but deep and she placed a small kiss next to it." I got you Steve I will always have you. I...I love you." She whispered to herself and to him knowing he can't hear her.

Now here comes the hard part. Since he is unconscious and he has no control over his body means that all his weight is wherever he is leaning; since Kono is 2 times smaller than him she somehow has to balance him on her while she sews up the wound, and wraps the guaze around his waist.

After a few minutes of thinking she has an idea, and since he is unconscious she can do it without being embarrassed or teased. Using her left hand to push him upright careful not to disturb the wound, and pull him between her legs facing her. Using the wall as leverage she lays his head on it; now that his weight is balanced on the wall she can get started.

As she's sewing the wound, she would stop just to stare at his amazingly sculptured chiseled abs wanting to lick and bite them; makes them hers. 'Focus Kono Steve needs help.' She thought to herself. When she was done sewing him up she looked at the now, freshly closed wound and placed a kiss on it gently and sweetly. As she picks up the guaze from her lap she starts it at the wound and wraps it around his waist. While she keeps wrapping it she also starts placing sweet kisses on his chest and abs. Once she finished wrapping the guaze and she got up to put a soft barely there kiss on his cheek which earned her a soft moan coming out of Steve's mouth.

As she got up she pulled Steve with her careful not to hit the guaze and moved him to the couch. She layed him down on it and got up to only go back in the bathroom again to get some pain killers and a glass of water. When she came back, she opened his mouth put the pain killers in, and washed it down with the water. She held his face in her hands for what felt like an hour admiring his handsome face without the concentration lines or focus lines that are there only when they were working.

Kono was going crazy. She was just about to get up and shake him yelling wake up, but after a minute she thought that was a bad idea. The first thirty minutes was ok and she thought he was going to wake up, but when he didn't wake up yet for an hour she began to worry and started to go to the couch. Stopping when she got there just to look at him and then she leaned down and tapped him calling his name slowly. He came back to the real world and turned looking at Kono with sudden guilt on his face." I'm sorry I came here. I didn't have anywhere else to go." He said putting his head down." It's ok Steve I just glad your ok and actually really glad you came to me. But...why did you, I mean you could have went to anyone's house just to hide in. I know you said you had don't have anywhere else to go but, why me. Why not Danny or Chin." She asked in pure wonder and question."I...I came here because I can trust you, I know you have my back whenever or whatever and you are really good with injuries. Also...I...I nevermind."He said to her sitting upright on the couch.

He had always had his heart broken by many people Catherine, his mom, dad and he really loved Kono so if she rejected him, he wouldn't know what to do so he just didn't tell her. But, little did he know was that Kono was thinking the same thing, but she was going to give it a shot and quit backing down before it's to late.

" Hey Steve." Oh god she was nervous."Yea". Steve said all his attention on her."Here I have new clothes for you they should fit. Also I...I have something to tell you and it's really important." She said taking giving him the clothes and taking a deep breathe and releasing it before talking again." Steve...I...I...love you there I said it I love you." She finally got it out, she looked at Steve's face trying to find any place of doubt or no love but, all she found was shocked and then it turned into this amazing affectionate loveable face, and she knew he loved her back without even saying it." I love you too Kono I always have since I've met you on the beach and it grew into so much more." Steve said finished putting the clothes on and stepping into her personal space." You do, I do too and I wanna spend the rest of my life with you as soon as we clear your name. Now kiss Commander." She said before wrapping her arms around his neck." Okay I can handle that, I just want to say that it better be soon because I can't wait any longer, and to kiss you, oh yes ma'am." He said before putting his hands on her waist, pulling her flush to him and kissing her with all the love has for her.

Just as it was getting more intense, the pounding on the door pulled out his gun, and changed his emotions of loving; passion to serious; hard-core. "Steve it's ok it's just Danny and Chin I call them here".

A/N: Hey guys hope you like chapter will be up on Friday or if you want a sequel review I would be happy to make one. Pm me if anytime to give me ideas, inspiration or just a personal comment.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:Hey guys glad you like the story so far, I have this new story I am working on and I hope you enjoy it! Also this MIGHT turn into a three-shot Might! Well on to the story!

Disclaimer: Not mine. I am going to write McKono romance in the end because someone was just rubbing Catherine and Steve in my face, and I need cheering up.

"Steve it's ok, it's ok, it's just Danny and Chin. Come in guys". She said to Steve then to the door." Hey guys". Steve said putting his gun down." Hey Steve why did you come to Kono's house when you could have went to Max'". Danny said suspiciously, coming closer to the two. " Because I trust Kono with my life, and I felt like I can trust her. So,I came to her house. What you jealous Danno". Steve said with a smirk." What, jealous, of you no way". Danny said. "It's ok to be jealous Danny, I know you are". Steve said with a cocky grin." Hey, give it a rest you two. Mahalo for calling cuz; glad your back Steve". Chin said to all of them." Thanks Chin". Steve said." Guys enough talking we have a certain Commander's name to clear let's go". Kono said to all of them running to her car." Alright Steve you have a lot to explain to us when we get to headquarters". Danny said leading them to the cars and driving off.

Once they got to headquarters, they gathered around the smart table to hear and follow the orders to save Steve, and hear what he has to tell them.

" Ok Steve tell us what has happened to you; also tell us who the hell is Wo Fat and what does he have to do with the former governer".Danny said to Steve with all seriousness on his face.

" Ok what happened as you all already know was I snuck into the governer's mansion to find out if she had anything to do with Luara Hills murder. I also went in to see if the key fit in her antique desk which it did; I found the rest of my dad's evidence and pictures of her putting on my truck. But, I believe she got caught and was threatened that if she were to go in that desk again she was in big trouble". Steve explained with his Seal Mode face on.

" Let me guess, this is where Wo Fat comes in right"? Kono asked him, eyeing his features.

" You are correct, I think that Jameson got worried that Luara was still taking stuff, so she called Wo Fat to meet her and told him to stalk her and if something is out of line or went to far...she dies". Steve said explaining to them what happened.

"Wow..ok, so tell us who is Wo Fat". Chin said to Steve.

"Wo Fat is an international armed dealer, who sent Victor Hesse to kill my father; he also killed my mom and Luara Hills, he will kill anyone who gets in his way. That's why we have to stop him, and put the bastard in jail".Steve said to all of them, nodding slightly at Kono to tell her his ok and they will tell the guys later.

"Ok let's get to work and find Wo Fat, this guy sounds insane. One more thing Steve. A old friend of yours decided to help us too. Come on out!". Chin said to Steve, then yelled to the door.

When Joe came in Steve felt like a little bit of weight was lifted off his shoulders; he approached Joe and shaked his hand, stared him in the eye, and said.

"Welcome back sir, thank you for helping me".

" No problem son I believe you didn't do this. Also I have something to show let's get started, we don't have all day".

" Ok Kono I want you to find anything close to Wo Fat, fingerprints,facial recognition, any you can find. Chin I need you to keep HPD distracted. Danny come with me and Joe. Hey guys call if you get anything". Steve said to them all before going to the Joe's car.

When they pulled up to a flat house on Mount Tantalus in Honolulu, Joe was the first one to get out of the car; and he held out a photo of a ribbon to Steve.

" Recognize this"?

" Yeah, it was in my father's toolbox". Steve said slightly shocked.

" It belonged to a man named Hideki Mokoto, former Japanese pilot. He earned that medal for bombing Pearl Harbor. He gave it to your father". Joe explained.

Steve was shocked, he never know that so he answered in the only question he could.

" Why"?

" He wants to tell you that himself".

Danny finally finding his voice said.

" Wait a minute. This guy's still alive"?

Ignoring Danny's question Joe said to Steve.

" Through that door".

Steve walked into the house and sat down in front of the wheelchaired man. The things this man has told him made his head wonder. So many unanswered questions Steve didn't ask him but, one question was going in his mind.

Why didn't he tell me"?

" Everything your father did was to protect his family".

After they where done in the house, Kono called Danny.

" Hey you got something"?

" Yeah I got the guy Chin was talking about, Will Ling, but I also got someone else. I will take his picture and do a facial recognition on him".

" Alright, nice job I want you to survillence them and see what you can get".

" Alright got it. Hey Danny is Steve ok"?

"Yeah he is hanging in there".

" . Ok got to go bye Danny".

"Bye, babe".

As Kono was arrived and parked in Ko'Olina Marina in Kapolei, she was doing a facial recognition to the picture she taking, and was getting ready to observe Wo Fat. She was taking pictures of his two business men coming out of the car, and them taking suitcases out the trunk. She caught one good picture of Wo Fat.

' So far so good' She thought to herself.  
" Gotcha".

She got the facial recognition too. He name is Kurt Hauff. Charged with Terrorist Acts. She was just about to call Danny to tell him when one of Fat's bodyguard's pulled her out of her car and put a gun to her head.

She was now on a boat with zip-ties on her hands, and look surprise surprise, Wo Fat comes out on the deck.

"Found this in her car". Will Ling says handing Wo Fat the laptop.

Wo Fat looks at Kono then closes the laptop and throws it in the water. He walks over to her and Kono holds her chin high and he says.

" Tell me, , what are you doing here? It can't be official business. You're suspended".

" So you know who I am. Is that supposed to intimidate me?

" 's their job. I'm just a businessman.

" So, what are you selling to Kurt Hauff"?

He walks closer to her looking out in the water then looks back at her and says.

" The Japanese have a saying: Not speaking is the flower".Good day, .

Down at Kamekona's Steve, Danny, and Joe have hidden in the back and called Jenna Kye to help them out. All she has to do is get in. And knowing Kamekona that was going to be a little hard.

" Hi, I was wondering if I could use your bathroom".

" Of course. You're gonna have to buy a shave ice first".

" Come on, Kamekona, seriously"?

" Let me give you a tip. The key to undercover work, you gotta make it look real".

" I'll have a cherry".

"With ice cream or adzuki bean"?

" I don't care. You choose".

" Beans, definitely".

Finally she got in the back and Danny looked real amused so he said.

"Hey. Hungry"?

"It's part of my cover". Jenna said.

She then looked at Steve with a grin on her face and said.

"I think I have something. It's the locker key from your father's toolbox. Based on Mokoto's intel, I traced it to the airport on Molokai".

Steve stood up and Joe told him.

" That's where your father hid the evidence".

They took a helicopter to the airport and Steve hoped out before it even landed and ran inside slowing his running and going to the locker. Feeling around inside he found in the corner top of the locker, a memory card.

He took it back to Kamekona's were chin waits for him and placed it in the the computer. What shows up on the screen was the governer's study.

"Looks like someone set up a hidden camera". Chin says to them.

Wait, wait, wait. That's the governer's study". Danny says.

"Yeah, looks like it". Chin said to Danny.

"Who's this guy"? Danny said more to himself than to them.

Steve in the back watching, comes closer to the screen, because he doesn't see what he thinks he sees.

Because he does.

" That's my father".

"This camera, what if it's still there"? Joe says

" If that's the case, then the governer's murder may have been captured on video, right"? Steve says with slight hope.

As Danny and Chin run out to his car, there is a police officer who's name is Detective Chan spots them and calls it in.

When Danny and Chin get to the governer's resistance they get out and go the the study and Chin says.

" You better be right about this, or we're gonna be sharing a cell with Mcgarrett".

" I call top bunk".

Ignoring that comment Chin said.

"Looks like the camera was pointed in this direction".

" Yeah, this is it. This is the angle right here".

"Okay, come on".

Danny looks around and then back at the clock seeeing something about it.

" Chin".Danny says motioning him to come.

"That could be a lens right there. You didn't happen to bring your screwdriver, did you"?

" Screw-? I left it at home with my hammer".

Danny throws the clock to the ground, then smashs it with his foot. They find the camera, but just then the new governer. Governer Denning comes in and yells.

" What do you think your doing. This is the governer's resistance. Who are you, and what are you doing here".

"Lieutentant Governer Denning, I'm Lieutentant Chin Ho Kelly. This is Detective Danny Williams. We're very sorry to intrude like this".


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey guys, we are almost there this is the second to last chapter talking about the team and Steve. The 5th and last chapter will definitely be McKono. Hope you like it. This is all drama. But, through all of this I have to give my thanks to my main girl Ladyy G. She has helped and supported me through this. So, Ladyy G if you are reading this the Mckono romance is my thanks to you.

Disclaimer: Not Mine. But if it was McKono would have been married from the beginning. That way it would have been a Drama and Romance.

" Wait a minute. Williams, Kelly. From Five-0? I thought that was dismantled". The governer said to the two of them.

" Yes, sir, it was. But, We believe there's a key piece of evidence here that has to do with the governer's murder". Chin said to Denning shifting his weight on the other leg slightly nervous.

" What kind of evidence"? The governer questioned to Chin.

Back at Kamekona's, Steve was in the back thinking about a lot of things, one of them were Kono and his relationship; the other was what he was going to do when they cleared his name. But, the thought that was most effective on his mind was his dad. He started wondering why he didn't tell him but, before as he was thinking more Joe walked in interrupting his thoughts.

" Your big friend out there is quite the entrepreneur. He's telling me all about his plans to open a shrimp truck. He asked me if I wanted to get in on the ground floor".

Joe said to Steve amused, while Steve just looked at him before he replied.

"Kamekona is good people". Steve said to Joe with a relaxed face, not the usual stern look.

" You got a lot of good people around you. You put together a nice team". Joe said to him proudly.

Steve then put a smile on his face. A first real smile since he got arrested. Then he thought back to Kono and him at her apartment, and he thought to himself 'Yea I do'. But he didn't said it out loud.

" Are you okay, son? Been awful quiet ever since we left Mokoto's. What's on your mind"? Joe said concerned before he walked over to the table to sit.

Steve sighs, because he has a lot on his mind right now, and sooner or later someone was going to ask him what's up. So, he sits up in the chair and starts to talk.

" I was only 15 years old when my father sent me away". Steve finally said.

" He did that to protect you".

" I know. I know. But then I joined the Navy, all right? I got deployed. I didn't get a lot of time to spend with him as an adult. And, now I'm relizing there's all this stuff about him that I never knew. He had all these secrets, and it bugs me". Steve said to Joe with that stern look coming back on his face.

" Well, when this is over, maybe we can shed some light on those secrets". Joe said to him with hope in his voice.

Steve considered it for a minute, but something hit him. Wo Fat said something to him about not digging in his past and not liking what he finds and, also his dad didn't want him to know for one reason. To protect him and Mary. And if digging out these secrets hurts Mary he wouldn't know what to do, and he couldn't risk that.

" Maybe we shouldn't". Steve said to Joe.

" But why"? Joe said shocked.

" Wo Fat warned me not to dig into my family's past. He said I might not like what I find. What did he mean by that"? Steve said to Joe, wanting to get answers.

" Listen, son, you may not have known your father, but he knew you. When you were training at Coronado, he called to check in with me every week to see how you were doing. And as for when you were younger,...well, trust me, that was as hard on him as it was on you. In the 34 years I knew your father, I saw him cry twice: At your mothers funeral, and the day he sent you away. He was a good man, and there is no reason to think otherwise". Joe explained to him.

But, just as Steve was about to say something. He heard sirens and Kamekona come back and say.

" We got company".

He got out of the chair and went to the window looking out of it he saw HPD cars everywhere arriving and getting into place, and a helicopter above. Detective Chang once in place said on the megaphone.

" Steve Mcgarrett, we have the building surrounded. Come out with your hands up". He said.

" What do you want to do"? Joe asked.

" Yeah, bro, just give us the word".

Steve looks at them and next thing you know, he comes slowly out of Kamekona's shop with his hands up behind his head until they tell him to drop to his knees. And for a minute he thought about telling Kono he loves her and come visit him in prison. But, then Danny comes and the governer and he finally hopes, thinks they cleared his name. As they get out Danny says.

" Hey, let him go".

"Hey, you heard the man, get the cuffs off of him".Steve hears Chin say.

" What that hell is this about"? Chang yells to Danny.

" Just relax, okay". Danny says stopping him with his hand.

" You have the wrong man, detective. Mcgarrett's innocent. He didn't kill the governer". Governer Denning said to the Detective. As Chin helps Steve up.

'Yes, yes. They did it'. Steve thought.

As thy watched the video with Steve and Jameson talking and then Wo Fat shocking him they know it's clear that Steve is innocent and he didn't kill the governer. But Steve didn't get that because he said.

" You can't even see Wo Fat". He exclaimed to all of them.

" Yeah, but what we can can clearly see is that you didn't kill the governer". Joe said shutting him up.

" Commander Mcgarrett, you have my sincerest apologies for everything you've been though". Denning said to him with a concentrated and stern look on his face.

"Thank you, but I don't need your apologies. What I need you to do is reinstate my Five-0 Task Force and Officer Kalakaua. So, we can go after this bastard right here". He said to the governer waiting for a answer, while Danny and Chin stared at him in awe before putting knowing grins on their face.

"Well, there is no doubt that Five-0 had an impact on crime. So, as Lieutentant Governer, I'll grant your request". Governer said to Steve.

" All right, thank you, sir". Steve thanked him

" But there are conditions". Denning said.

" What conditions"? Danny asked.

" Governer Jameson gave you full immunity and means to basically run roughshod up over every single law in the state books. That's not gonna happen on my watch. You cross the line, you answer to me". The Governer explained to him.

He sighs, man this governer is getting on his nerves. But, to get his team back ok fine." Understood, sir. But just so we're clear, sometimes we get put in positions where lives are on the line, and we have to make split-second decisions. And when that happens, the line your the line you're talking about gets hard to see". Steve says seriously to the governer.

" Fair enough. I'll reinstate Detective Williams and Lieutentant Kelly immediately". He comprises with Steve, shaking his hand.

" Don't forget about Officer Kalakaua. She needs to be cleared of all charges pending against her as well". Steve says immediately.

" Of course". The governer says walking out the room.

" Hey, where is, uh, Kono anyway"? Danny says getting a little concerned.

" I don't know. She was supposed to check in a hour ago". Chin said slightly nervous.

" What! She missed her check in. She might be in trouble"! Steve said to them going into Seal and protective mode.

In Halawa Valley, Kono was stuck in the trunk of a car. She felt it stop and the driver getting out using this as her chance, he open up the trunk and she kicked him in the gut, followed by a kick in the chest, and finishing with a roundhouse kick to the face. Once he was on the ground, she grabbed the gun and held him there while she makes a call.

" Mcgarrett".

"Steve, before you say anything I am fine ok, really I promise did you get Five-0 back together".

" Oh thank god, and yes I did guess what. You're back in, they couldn't find any prove to you being in the money".

"Yes, I love you Steve. And you have to get to Ko'Olina Marina, Pier 49. That's where Wo Fat is. The deal's going down now. Once it's done, he's gonna disappear".

" I love you too. Meet you there".

As they get to the harbor, they see the ship and that it has already sailed off. But, Kono sees the buyer and Joe tells them to go after the boat and he'll cover her.

As they near the buyer, he sees them and shoots. Missing Kono and when Kono shoots, she hits him in the stomach. As Joe comes out the bushes he went to feel if he was still alive and said.

" Nice shot. I'm Joe".

" Thanks. Kono".

As Steve, Danny; Chin were nearing the boat Steve gets ready to jump onboard it careful not to make noise. If course, as a freakin ninja and starts to shoot the picks up Will Ling by the collar and ask him in Chinese. Where is Wo Fat.

" I don't know! I don't know. He chokes out.

" Book him, Danno".

They get back to shore to go to headquarters to interrogate Will.

" Look, I told you. I don't know where Wo Fat is".

" Come on I believe you. What are you scared of." Danny says while Steve leans against the wall watching.

" What do you think"?

" I don't know. That's why I asked".

He finally decides to tell them.

" We were supposed to take his money to the Big Island. Meet him there. That's all I know".

Danny sighs; Steve finally says.

" You know what? I believe him. I'm just saying.

" Oh, you do? Whoa, what are you doing"? Danny asks while Steve takes the handcuffs off of Will Ling.

" You heard the man. He doesn't know anything. Off you go. You're free to go. Go. Go. go,go go. Steve says waving him off.

" That's good. He's a dead person now".

"We're going to use him as bait to get to Wo Fat".


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hiya, I figured mine as while just give this chapter to you. Hope you like it.A tiny bit of Drama in the beginning but, as you get to the end slows to romance and friendship.

" Wait. What"! Danny said confused.

" Man, for a detective you are slow sometimes. We are going to use Will Ling as bait to follow to find Wo Fat". Steve said easily to him.

" Oh, that's the bait"?

" Well, yeah, he's the bait. What are you looking at me like that for? You got a better idea? Didn't think so". He saud before walking out.

In the main room everyone was gathered up; talking and having a good time. Celebrating that Five-0 is back together. Steve and Kono were taking the cloth off of the smart table and cleaning up before Steve pulled her to the side excusing them from the group.

" Hey what's up". Kono said.

" You happy you have you job back". He said giving her a deep kiss.

" Oh, yes I am most definitely. But, what I am more happy about is you not in jail; with me". She said wrapping her arms around his neck.

" Mmmm, I am too. Now all we have to do is tell the team, Joe; Kamekona. Hoping everyone expects us.

" Let's go my Commander. Better not keep them waiting". She said kissing him deeply and thoughly before walking away.

When they got back to the group everyone was still taking and laughing. It was Danny who noticed them and said.

" Hey what's up, something wrong".

" No, but we have something to tell you." Steve said to all of them.

" What's up". Chin said.

" Uh, me and Steve are together. And when I mean together. I mean together, together relationship. Boyfriend and Girlfriend. I love him and he loves me; I just hope you guys can accept us". Kono said.

They were all silent for a moment then, like a switch all of them got up and hugged Steve and Kono. Congratulaing them and celebrating. But, then Chin said.

" I am happy you guys are together, but I do have one thing. Be careful around HPD and stuff. Steve I will spare you the ' If you hurt her' speech, because I know you are right for each other. I accept you". Giving them a hug. When Danny walked up and said.

" I knew it. By the way you guys look at each other and the secret touches. But, overall I am happy you are together. I accept".

As the day went on everyone left as it was getting late or had something to do; Steve and Kono were the only ones left to clean the mess. Once they were done, Steve walked over to Kono and pressed her against the smart table kissing her with want and need. He slips his hands under her shirt and rubs circles on her waist making her moan; Steve loved it as it progressed to passion. Steve moved up to her ear licking and sucking the lobe before saying.

"Meet me at my house tomorrow at 7 for a perfect date and the night of your life." He said hotly in her ear. Before walking away leaving a shaking up Kono. Desperate with want.

A/N: Next chapter Mckono. Rated T just to be sure. Hope you like it. Review please.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hey guys. This is the last chapter. It has been fun writing it and getting reviews. Thanking you for reading. Time for some Steve and Kono. Hope you guys like it.

Kono was getting ready to go to Steve's house. It was half past six and she was dressing causal, hoping he would like what she was wearing. A navy blue tank top with blue short shorts; a baby blue bikini under her clothes. What, don't judge her. It's Hawaii a lot of stuff involve swimming and water.

As it neared 7:00. Kono was about to leave, she made her way to her car and got in. As she sat in her seat, she thought about how this week has gone from horrible; misunderstanding to loving; caring for each. And how luck she was to such a man like Steve.

" Ah Steve. I can't wait to spend the night with you. My Boyfriend. Yea, mine". She said to herself before driving off.

Over at Steve's house he was waiting for Kono to get there, dressed and all. He hopes Kono will like the causal look; the date tonight. Steve was wearing a black t-shirt with board shorts and since the shorts are like swim trunks he use them as swimwear.

Just as the clock hit 7, the doorbell rang. Steve got up to open the door knowing exactly who it was. When he opened the door he was presented by his, yes his beautiful girlfriend.

" Hi baby". Kono said giving him a kiss, while he let's her in.

" Hey babe, you look fantastic". Steve said to her, admiring her outfit and mile long legs.

" Looking good yourself, Commander. So, what do you have planned for us this evening". Kono asked coming closer to him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

" Mmmm, how does this sound. We have dinner, go surfing, and finally a movie". Steve explains to her.

" Amazing, I can't wait. What are we doing first"?

" Wanna have dinner first? I doubt you have eating". Steve asks going in the kitchen.

" Yea, what are we having". She said following him.

" Ahh, how about steak and garden salad". He said

" Sounds perfect. Can I help in anyway babe"?

" Yea sure, can you get the salad out of the fridge? Also, how do you like your steak"? Steve asked putting the steaks in the pan.

" Yea and medium rare". She said giving putting the salad on the counter; cutting the vegetables up to put in it.

" My kinda girl". He said dreamily.

" My kinda guy". She said equally dreamily as him, finishing the salad and putting the dressing on and setting the bowl aside.

" Ok, the steaks are done. Can you get the plates, forks, and knifes out the cabinets". He said as she handed him the silverware and plates.

As Steve was putting the steaks on their plates, Kono was putting salad on them too. When they were done. They went out on the lanai and sat in the beach chairs to eat; to enjoy the night time waves washing up on shore.

" This food is amazing Steve, thank you". Kono said as she finished the meal along with Steve.

" No problem, babe why don't you sit here for a minute, while I wash the dishes. Then we can take that walk on the beach". Steve said grabbing her plate and going in the house.

While he washed dishes, Kono was laying back in the chair thinking of how this evening was going, and how many more dates they could, no will have. Because, she loves Steve and always will no matter what; she knows Steve loves her too. No matter what comes their way they will fight and oversee the rumors and anything else. But, as she was thinking she didn't see Steve walk out on the lanai about to say something but, was interrupted when she said.

" I love you so much Steve. No matter what people say or do, I love you". She said blissfully in a quiet whisper.

Steve can't believe what he was hearing, I mean he was excited and happy don't get him wrong but, to have her admit that to him. ( Well more to herself). But, still it was like a goal to get Kono to admit something like that. So, he said the only thing that he could say that was in his big mess-up head.

" I feel that some way". He walked closer to looked up in suprise then smiled that infectious smile of hers.

" You heard me? I didn't even know you were there". She said getting up and closer the distance between them; putting her hands on his shoulders while he puts his hands on her lower back rubbing soothing circles on her.

" Well, I am a navy seal. Also, I really do babe. I love you with a my heart, since the first day I meet you".

" I love you too. And I meant what I said". She said inches from his face, closing the distance and kissing him with all the love that has built up the past two years.

When they pulled apart they both were overcomed by the emotions that they forgot that they had a date to finish. As they pulled themselves together, Steve said.

" Ok now that we got that out the way let's go surfing. Good thing you guys keep you surfboards over here, I will go get ours out of the shed". He walked away to get the surfboards and brought them back, giving hers to her.

" Let's go surfer girl".

" Coming Mr. navy seal". She said following him into the surf.

As they paddled out in the water on their surfboards, they came to a safe distance offshore and waited for a wave to come. But, that didn't last long as a medium-sized wave came their way.

" I got this one brah". She said paddling to the wave and standing once she got close.

Steve was amazed by the tricks and flips she was doing but, manged to keep her balance the entire time. As she made her way back to Steve he looked at her with awe and said.

" How do you do that". He said as she paddled back next to him

" Years of practice baby. Yup, that's how it's done". She said blowing her hand and wiping it on her shoulder.

" I have to say you got it waterwoman".

As he finished he talk with her a monster wave came and Steve looked at Kono with excitement.

" You got this Mcgarrett".

" Oh yea, I do Kalakaua". He said paddling away to the wave and standing once he got to it.

Kono had to admit he was pretty good. Steve had some pretty good moves as he glided and moved with wave keep the balance Kono did before. As he finished, he paddle back to her and for 20 minutes they surfed and surfed till their bodies ached.

" That was...amazing". Steve said plopping down on the sand.

" Yea, I know". Kono agreed, laying down too.

" I know both of our bodies ach, so when you and me feel good we can go inside to watch a movie". Steve said to her as she nodded her head.

So, they layed there enjoying each others company in peace and quiet. Listening to the calming ocean water; the fresh pine tree air blowing in the wind.

" You feeling okay, are you still feelin ached up". Steve asked.

" Yea I'm okay, you"? She asked and he nodded.

" Ok, let's put these surfboards back in the shed, dry off ,and watch the movie". Kono said getting out, followed but Steve who was taking the surfboards in and putting them back in the shed.

When they made their way back to the lanai the to dry off, Steve handed Kono the towel that was laying on the chair to dry off with. While, he dried off with his towel.

Once they were completely dry and changed. They went to the living room and looked in the cabinet trying to find a movie. Kono found something and said.

" Hey, how about this movie. The Shooter. I love this movie it has a action-packed, thriller theme in it and it's amazing". She said showing him the movie.

" Oh yea, sure I like this movie too. I'll put it in". He said taking the DVD off of her and sticking it in the player and walking back over to sit down next to her.

As the movie started they both were into it, as the guys on the movie were fighting and arguing. But, as the movie was half over they started to get distracted with each other as Steve was rubbing his rough, and hard fingers on her soft, smooth skin underneath her shirt.

Kono moved her hands up his chest to his neck then to his face as she cupped his cheeks and kissed him deeply and passionately, not like the first and second. But, now that they are alone, they can show their real emotions and forget about other people. Now with the movie forgotten, Steve pulled Kono on his lap so, that she was straddling him.

He moved to her neck and nipped the junction between her shoulder and collar, making her moan and circle her hips on him in just the right places. Mmmmm. As his hands moved further under her top she moaned at the friction and heat coming from his hands. But, Kono noticed out of all of the heat moments that they were on the couch. She doesn't want there first time to be on this couch. So, with the voice she could gather up she said.

" Ste..vee...bed..please...now".

As Steve could never deny her requests. He lifted her by the ass and, carried her up the steps to his bedroom he dropped her down gently; getting on top of her kissing her with the love he has for her.

They both were thinging the something. That this was a perfect evening, and through all of this trouble the came on top and last be noe least.

What a wonderful weekend this was going to be.

A/N: Hey guys thank you again for the reviews, favs, and follows. I thank you all. There is a story that I am working on and I will start posting it soon. But, so far it is coming along great. Hope you will like it.

Signing out, Lieutentant Commander McKono


End file.
